Pineapple Wishes
by Zerectica
Summary: It's a very special day in the Bartowski home. One-Shot.


_**A/N: It's been a very long time since I wrote anything. The last thing I wrote, which was a deeply personal and painful story, broke me. After that I just couldn't find it in me to write anything. But I wanted to change that. So today I wrote this very short, simple little story.**_

* * *

Excitement buzzed throughout the Bartowski home. Today was a very special day. It was Chuck's birthday.

It was also a weekend, which meant no school for five-year-old Levi, who with his tangle of brown curls looked so much like a mini version of his father or two-year-old Ivy, who looked more like her mother. Levi had just started kindergarten this year, while Ivy had begun attending preschool and though they both enjoyed school, they loved spending time with Mommy and Daddy more. And because it was Daddy's birthday, today was going to be extra fun.

Both Bartowski children ran into their parents' bedroom early in the morning before Chuck had even finished his shower. Sarah had showered earlier in the morning and was already dressed so she escorted the two small children back to their rooms to get them dressed. That morning Levi and Ivy had very specific ideas about what they wanted to wear and there was no changing their minds.

Later, in their 'special outfits,' the two went off in search of their father once again. Levi ran through the hall making flying noises, while Ivy ran along behind him, trying her best to keep up with her big brother. As soon as Chuck saw his children he immediately looked up at Sarah, the expression on his face clearly amused by their wardrobe choices this morning.

Levi was wearing a full Shazam costume. He had become enamored with the superhero ever since he saw the movie and wanted a superhero costume to match his new favorite character. Now the costume was once of his favorite things to wear. Ivy was also wearing one of her favorite things, a pretty pink princess dress, complete with a plastic crown on her head.

"Did you two pick out your clothes this morning?" Chuck asked, already knowing the answer.

"Uh-huh," Levi said nodding his head. Ivy watching her brother, copied the motion. "We picked our favorite things because today is your birthday and you're the best Daddy ever!"

Chuck swelled with emotion at his son's words and a tear nearly spilled onto his cheek.

When Ivy jumped into the conversation and said, "I love you Daddy!" that tear couldn't be contained any longer and rolled down his cheek. No matter how many times he heard those words from his children it always melted his heart.

"I loved you too," Chuck replied, getting down on the floor and opening his arms for a hug. Levi and Ivy wasted no time in racing into their father's arms to get their hugs.

When Chuck stood after giving his children a nice long hug, Sarah was at his side. Leaning in she placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you too, sweetheart. Happy birthday."

The moment was quickly interrupted by Levi asking, "Can we have cake now?"

Looking down at her son Sarah said, "It's too early for cake you haven't even had breakfast yet. We'll have cake after lunch."

"Can we give Daddy our presents?" Levi asked next.

Maybe it was doing things a little out of order, but the kids were so excited to give their father the presents they chose for him that Chuck and Sarah agreed to do presents during breakfast.

Sitting around the table everyone turned their attention to Chuck so they could watch him open his birthday presents. Each child had picked out a present of their own, with a little help from Mom. Levi's present was up first. As Chuck slowly unwrapped the gift from his son, his face began to light up. Fueled by growing excitement Chuck tore through the rest of the paper, revealing a collectible action figure. After admiring the figure for a while Chuck thanked his son for the wonderful gift, while also acknowledging Sarah for her part in choosing the gift.

Ivy's present was next. Chuck opened his daughter's present to reveal an adorable handmade clay heart with his daughter's tiny handprints in it. The heart was painted pink, the imperfect paint job clearly the work of his toddler daughter. Carefully carved with an adult hand was Ivy's name and her age.

The last gift was the one from Sarah. Before he unwrapped her gift however he opened the card. In addition to the sentiments printed in the card there was also a handwritten message from his wife.

_Twelve years ago my life changed forever when I was sent on what I thought would be a short mission to discover what had happened with the Intersect. From that first meeting you had already started working your way into my heart and by the end of our 'first date' I knew you were special. But even then I never would have dreamed where we ended up. This life with you is one I never thought I would have and now I can't imagine my life without you. I love you. Happy birthday._

After reading the card from Sarah Chuck had to wipe the tears from his eyes. Her words never failed to make him feel so special, so loved and he was forever grateful that she was brought into his life. Secondary to the card was the wrapped gift from Sarah, which contained new additions to his wardrobe.

When all the presents were opened and breakfast was finished the children ran off to play while they waited for lunch and more importantly, birthday cake. Several times the children stopped playing to ask if it was cake time yet. After hearing several nos, Levi and Ivy finally heard the words they had been waiting for, "Lunch is ready. Let's go eat."

The Bartowski family gathered around the table once more to eat lunch together. During the meal there was a lot of lively conversation, mostly from Levi and Ivy talking about cake. Until those kids got to eat cake it was going to be the only thing on their minds.

Once everyone ate their lunch it was at last time for cake. Sarah made Chuck close his eyes while she went to get the cake. She had him keep his eyes closed while she lit the candles. When Chuck was finally allowed to open his eyes he was met with an unexpected sight.

Sitting in front of him was a cake in the shape of a pineapple with several candles that spelled out the words, 'Happy Birthday Chuck' mixed in among the leaves.

While Sarah, Levi and Ivy sang 'Happy Birthday,' Chuck just stared at his cake with a look of bewilderment his face. He had never seen a birthday cake that had been created to look like a pineapple and when the song ended Chuck continued to look at the unusual cake for a little longer before turning to Sarah.

"Levi picked it out." Sarah explained answering her husband's silent question. "He saw one of these pineapple cakes on display when we went to order your cake and insisted that we had to get you that cake."

"That's because the was the best cake!" Levi exclaimed.

Sarah smiled at her son's words before turning her attention back to Chuck and as she kissed his cheek she said, "Don't forget to make a wish before you blow out your candles."

"What could I possibly wish for that I don't already have?" Chuck said. "You, Levi and Ivy are everything I could ever want."

"You have to make a wish Daddy! That's the rules!" Levi protested.

"He's right Chuck.," Sarah said, amused by her son's declaration regarding birthday rules. "Now make a wish."

Chuck thought for a few moments then closed his eyes to make his wish and finally blew out the candles.

* * *

_**A/N: This story was written to pay tribute to several things. My return to writing, the recent Chuck anniversary, another show I recently watched for the first time, Zac's role in the movie Shazam and most obviously Zachary Levi's birthday. Happy Birthday Zac!**_


End file.
